The Untitled Gundam Story of a Defector
by DammmitJanet
Summary: Tis a story with many hardships, romance, death, sorrow and hate.


Hello people! My third fanfic here and now it's for Gundam! Yay! First of all, a note, you may notice I am using perhaps every mobile suit, except for the ones on the G Gundam series. I am _not_ stupid, I know that some don't belong, but oh well. Also, the system used to control the mobile suits is the same as on G Gundam, you know, the pilot moves the machine moves. ON WITH THE STORY!

Remy grimaced as his partners Zaku II was beaten down by a barrage of bullets.

_Damn!_ Remy thought to himself, _that was the last of our forces, I'm the only one left._

Suddenly a voice came through his headset. "Zaku II pilot, this is Lieutenant Zomon with the Imperial Earth's military forces. Surrender now, and you will not be harmed."

Imperial Earth, the organization that had taken over Earth, was being attacked by space based colonies who were collectively called The Peace Brigade or TPB. The Peace Brigade said the rebellion had started because Imperial Earth had attacked and annihilated a colony. Imperial Earth knew that this was a lie, they _had_ destroyed the colony, but the colony had attacked _them_ first. It was in self-defense that it was destroyed.

Remy slumped his shoulders and said into the comm, "This is corporal Remy Lastin of The Peace Brigade. I surrender to you Lieutenant. I was captured in my colony by the TPB bastards anyway."

The Lieutenant let out a laugh and warmly told the corporal, "We will gladly let you join Imperial Earth's military if you would like to?"

_Didn't see that one coming_. "Why?"

Zomon laughed bitterly, "You easily took out three GM's and a Ball by yourself, we need skilled mobile suit pilots like you if we expect victory."

Remy stepped out behind the debris he had used as cover with his Zaku's hands up in a surrendering motion. He dropped his heat hawk, an axe-like bladed weapon that could be heated to inflict more damage, and his machine gun, which he was out of ammo for anyway.

"Take me in loot." Remy said jokingly as he opened the cockpit and took a small lever into his hand which lowered him to the ground.

A few uniformed infantry kept their aim on him and he smiled at them. One appeared very nervous and twitchy so Remy smiled comfortingly at him and muttered reassuringly "It's alright... I'm not going to put up a struggle."

The young man looked very relieved and gave Remy a very small smile.

"Lieutenant approaching!" One guy with a long wicked scar across his left eye yelled as all of the soldiers turned smartly and saluted.

Lieutenant John Zomon was a short man at five feet and two inches with a large belly and fat face. He would have been comical if not for his eyes, those battle-hardened gray eyes which spoke of years of hard battles. Through all of those he had still kept his humor, which was his way of bonding with his men.

John returned salute, "At ease." He then took a look at Remy for the first time, and laughed heartily.

Remy was five foot and seven inches and very thin, though not cadaverously thin, but very close. His eyes were very strange, the part of the eyes which was white was black as night, and in the middle where a normal eye would have color, then black was all red. His hair was black and in a messy mop top and his face was very handsome and he seemed to have European features. He was only 16. The reason Zomon had laughed, was because of the ridiculous bright, lime green pilots' suit that Remy was wearing.

Remy returned the laughter, "This is the most ridiculous thing you've ever seen isn't it?" he said, referring to what he was wearing.

Zomon simply nodded and then put on a serious business face, "So, you have decided to come to our forces, Corporal Remy was it? Yes. Well, we do have to go through the business of you telling us all you know about The Peace Brigade's plans, secret missions, that kind of thing. Then we will send a request to High Command and we will get you instated as a private in the Imperial Earth Mobile Suit

Army. Sounds fun don't it?"

Remy pulled out a cigarette, lighted it, took a few sucks on it and grinned. "Well, let's get started shall we?"

Two Weeks Later

Remy rolled his eyes in the simulator. The nasal voice of a sim technician came over his headset and informed him that he would simulate a strike on a TPB M.S. training facility. All of the allies he had would be in five GM's and two core fighters including Remy's own GM.

Remy looked over the mission specs on the small laptop in the cockpit. "Let's see... Enemy Numbers: unknown, Types of M.S. the enemy will use: unknown, Any Backup For Enemy Forces: unknown. Hell, do we know anything?"

A gruff voice sounded over the comm that said, "Break the chatter Private, sim's about to start! Get ready everyone!"

In the sim, there would be six other pilots besides Remy, two piloting core fighters and the rest using GM's. The pilots had no idea who each other were and had no way of knowing unless they recognized a voice, which was a bit hard in the heat of combat.

The environment finally appeared, showing that they were in a desert. Remy looked around, it was a small base, about as big as a large house. He checked around and said into the headset, "Two Zaku I's and one Zaku II spotted on the east side of the base."

The private heard others saying what units they saw, when they were all done, fifteen Zaku I's and five Zaku II's were visually confirmed.

"Alright, Gold One and Gold Two, take off and make a distraction on the east and south sides of that base, then Blue Two and Three take out the forces on the east, Blue's Four, Five, and I will take the south. Everyone copy?" Blue One ordered.

"Blue Two copy." Remy said.

"Blue Three copy." a female voice reported.

Once all of the forces copied, Gold One and Two, the pilots in the fighters took off, Gold One to the south, Gold Two to the east. Both fighters fired missiles at their respective sides. Gold Two fired six missiles at the east, four missing but two finding their mark and destroying a Zaku I.

"Alright, let's go!" Remy yelled to his partner Blue Three.

"I'm with you Deuce!"

Remy quickly checked his GM's armament, _Hm.. a beam rifle should give me roughly twenty one shots before I need a new power pack in it... the vulcan guns I can use any time, whoa! Nice, _two _beam sabers! GM's never have two! _

Remy triggered a jump from his mobile suits jump jets on its feet, which sent it flying toward the enemy. He spared the radar a look and saw Three was doing the same. _She's good, she can keep up._

He lifted his beam rifle and took two snapshots at the Zaku II. One shot missed completely but the other scored a good hit on its left arm, taking off the hand. Grinning widely he even out the jump so he wouldn't kill himself by landing it on its face.

His partner in the meantime was blasting away with a machine gun continuously. _Okay, maybe she is a _bit _reckless. _

The enemies raised their arms and the newer Zaku fired a bazooka while the older shot it's machine gun on full auto. Remy was hit a few times by the old one, but it was a few bullets and did no real damage. However, Three was hit in her right leg with the rocket fired from the bazooka and the explosion tore off its entire right leg and half of its left. Very luckily it did not destroy the cockpit, located in the "stomach" of the M.S.(A/N if you don't know what M.S. Stands for sorry I didn't explain it earlier, it stands for Mobile Suit. Eyelinerman out.)

"God dammit! I'm going down!" Three yelled angrily and hit the ground with the GM's head first, completely destroying it.

Remy growled, even though he knew it was a simulator and the pilot was probably getting out of the sim's cockpit right now he was enraged. He landed right next to the Zaku I and gunned it down up close and personal.

Suddenly his GM stumbled forward. "What was that!" Remy screamed and soon found out. The Zaku II had quickly dropped its bazooka and pulled out a heat hawk.

Growling ferociously, Remy threw his GM's shield and rifle down, pulling out both beam sabers and flipping them on.

Remy screamed as he charged the enemy, slashing out with the beam saber in his right hand which the enemy M.S. easily blocked. He then did a long thrust and scored a hit on the left shoulder of the Zaku II, taking the whole arm off. The enemy seemed the shrug the lost arm off and slashed three times with its axe. Two of the strikes Remy blocked but the third took off the top of his right shoulder.

"Dammit!" he screamed and triggered his vulcan guns, small machine guns where on a human the temples would be, which he aimed at the cockpit and totally destroyed it. He Looked and for a moment, thought he saw a bloody arm in the wreckage of the Zaku II, then it fell face first on the ground.

He was breathing hard for a few moments then realized he had heard his call sign on the comm. "This is Blue Two, repeat please."

The same gruff voice that reprimanded him for chatter yelled, "Where the hell are you! The rest of us have taken out all of the other M.S.'s! And where the hell is your partner?"

"Blue Three was taken out by a Zaku I with a bazooka, she went out cussing." Remy reported.

"Alright, well soldier come into the base with us, we're setting the explosives to destroy this place." his voice was not as gruff and a bit kinder.

"Yes sir."

Remy retrieved his beam rifle from the ground and soon was in the base with the others, all except the Golds, who were flying around the base in case of ambush.

"Blue Two reporting." Remy muttered.

"Set the explosives now Two." the gruff commanding officer ordered.

After a few minutes the explosives were set. "Done Lead. We can get out of here so I can remote detonate them now."

All the M.S.'s soon got out of the base and at a safe distance, Remy triggered the explosion and they watched the base burn.

Everything was soon gone and the cockpit opened.

Remy blinked a few times and looked around. There were seven people there, including himself and only two were female, one looked pissed, so he assumed she was Blue Three. Lieutenant Zomon and a woman he did not recognize stepped into the room. Zomon winked at Remy and he returned the wink.

"Hm, completed fairly fast, all enemies destroyed, good tactics, main objective done, all around good, except for the one casualty." the woman paused and looked at the angry woman. "I am Captain Jen Gama of the ship, _Darkmoon_. Recently I have been given orders to get several squads of M.S. Pilots and Core Fighter pilots to join my ship on a top secret mission. With a great recommendation by the Lieutenant here, I have chosen your squad to join me. We will be leaving tomorrow. Be ready to leave then. See you tomorrow." She turned and about-face and left the stunned pilots in the room with Zomon.

Zomon grinned and shook hands with all of the pilots, lastly Remy, whom he smiled and embraced. "Alright, pack up only what you need and report to the ship immediately."

Blue Three looked at him with a confused expression. "But, didn't she say it leaves tomorrow?"

Zomon smiled, "Yes, but don't you all want to get used to her ship before you leave? Alright you are all dismissed, head to _Darkmoon_ now. I suggest having a nice drink in the bar before you go to your quarters on the ship and get to know each other."

They all left at once, Remy going straight to his room and packing up the few belongings he owned, while strapping on a belt which held a large ten bullet revolver. He then went to the port and gasped in awe at the ship. It was very reminiscent of White Base, but was larger and had more weaponry.

Remy was stunned for a few moments then got on board, reported to a bored-looking PFC(A/N PFC means Private First Class, and is a rank just higher than private but lower than corporal) who assigned him a room next to the hangar which held M.S.'s Core Fighters and many other vehicles and weapons. He decided he would check it out in there later.

The first thing he decided to do was follow Zomon's advice and go to the bar, where he sat at a booth by himself and drank a glass of vodka. A woman sat across from him and looked at him curiously. "You were my partner in the sim weren't ya'? Blue Two?"

Remy grinned a bit, "Yeah, that was me."

She smiled at him and told him, "I'm Private Leticia Savoie. What's your name?"

"I'm Private Remy Lastin. Wonderful to meet you."

One by one the rest of the squad appeared until all seven were in the booth.

The gruff man was Lieutenant Bart Solva. He was a very tall man with huge muscles and made Remy think of a bear. His hair was shaggy and untamed and he had a two inch long beard growing. His age was 46. He ordered a very large glass of whiskey.

The Gold's were Gold One, Ensign Kyo Tenu and Gold Two, Ensign Trevor Tenu. They were identical twins who were both of average height and weight with light brown hair, they were very happy and both ordered water. They were both 20.

One of the other four was the only other female, Corporal Shelby Silva. She had long black hair and was quite short. She looked very dim-witted but she was in fact very intelligent. She was 18 and ordered the same as Remy.

Then there was Private Kai Rossen. Even Remy had heard of him, he had been promoted and demoted twice, both for disobeying the orders of a superior officer. He was very quiet and had simply told his name, ordered his drink, and watched everyone. Long sleek black hair grew from his head and went halfway down his back and his handsome face showed no sign of wrinkles or blemishes. He was 24 and ordered plain beer.

Private Jonathon Taylor was the youngest member of the group at 15 and a half. He was an exceptional M.S. pilot, but he was naive. He had destroyed six Zaku I's in the sim. He simply ordered a glass of Dr. Pepper.

Second Lieutenant San Jin was the second highest ranking one in the squad. He was from Beijing in China, but had absolutely no accent when he talked. He was cool and calm in battle, but he bonded with his men using a dry wit. He was 34 years old and drank the same as Bart.

They had a fun time in the bar that night, joking, loosening up, talking about past experiences, but soon it came to be 1 am and they all decided that it was time to get some rest before they would have hangovers.

The Next Morning

Remy woke up with a small ache in his head, and after effect of the vodka. He quickly put on black pants, a black shirt, a long black trench coat and belted on his revolver.

He went to Leticia's quarters and knocked politely on the door. When no one answered he knocked a bit harder. "Yeah yeah! Wait a second will you!"

Remy heard some scrambling and clothes being put on and soon she was at the door. "Yeah, whadda ya' wan-... oh hiya there Remy." Her hair was very messy and she wore a loose fitting shirt but tight fitting pants.

Remy rolled his eyes, "Did you forget the briefing is today?"

She thought for a few moments then, "OH SHIT! We gotta get there right now!"

Leticia grabbed Remy's hand and ran to the briefing room. When they arrived their squad was already there with the exception of Jon.

They took seats next to Shelby and Leticia whispered to her, "Has it started yet?"

"Nope, but it's just about to, just need Jon to get his ass here." Shelby muttered.

A few moments later Jon ran in breathless.

"Thank you for showing up on time private." Bart said sarcastically. "Sit down and shut up, don't tell any excuses."

He took a seat next to Remy and Remy gave the kid a small smile. "Don't worry kid, he's all talk."

The loot stood by the holo projector and selected an image of a planet that look a bit like Earth, but with more forests and less water. "This is the planet Sanskit. The TPB bastards have set up a large fortress there and are building... something."

Kyo stood up and asked, "We don't even know what they're doing down there? This doesn't make much sense."

"Sit down. No, we have no idea what is in there. We have orders to hook up with three other squads of M.S. when we land there. Our objective is to find out what in the hell they are doing in there. Then, we will destroy their fortress. We will all be using M.S. during this, so Kyo, Trevor, get used to one. We will mostly be using Leo's, but we can use GM's if we want. We start this as soon as this briefing is over, any questions?"

Jon stood up timidly, "Do we know what enemies we will face?"

Bart grinned, "Good question. We will most likely be against Zaku I, Zaku II, Leo, Aries, and maybe a few Tragos. Alright, same call signs as the sim, except the Golds will be Blue Six and Blue Seven. Alright, get to your suits."

The squad ran to their individual M.S. Remy picked a purple colored Leo, arming it with a machine gun and beam saber, and as an afterthought grabbed a few grenades. He suddenly saw a weapon that he just had to grab. The chin gun was hooked onto a small magnetic area on the Leo's back and he grabbed a dobergun.

He smiled recklessly and jumped out of the hangar as soon as the command was told.


End file.
